1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element using an oxide semiconductor and a photovoltaic cell.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a photovoltaic (photoelectric conversion element) using silicon has attracted attention, as an environmentally-friendly power supply. As the photovoltaic using silicon, a battery in which a PN junction is formed in a single-crystal or polycrystal silicon substrate is disclosed (refer to JP-A-53-33084).
However, in the above-mentioned photovoltaic, the manufacturing cost is high, and it is necessary to precisely control the manufacturing conditions. In addition, high amount of energy is necessary for manufacturing of the photovoltaic. Therefore, it is difficult to say that the photovoltaic is an energy-saving power supply.